


论可爱病的自体免疫与对外辐射

by MoscaB



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscaB/pseuds/MoscaB
Summary: 一个补档  脑残沙雕文现背  含All嘉倾向  沙雕系列1





	论可爱病的自体免疫与对外辐射

1．

王嘉尔手中攥出褶皱的体检报告单递过去，他对面的医生推了推挂在鼻梁上的眼睛架，对着那张单子翻来覆去看了又看，神情逐渐严肃下来。

王嘉尔将十指交叠，忐忑不安地问道，“医生，是不是……很严重啊？”

医生放下报告单，眼镜片在白炽灯下反射出白光，那冰冷绝望的目光看得他一身鸡皮疙瘩极速迸发。

“什么时候开始的？”他问。  
“啥？”  
“我是说这种情况什么时候开始出现的？”  
“大概已经有一个星期了。”王嘉尔咽了口唾沫，把心里的不安强压下去，然而失败了，再开口时他的声音都在发抖，其中夹杂着怯懦的哭腔。“医生…….很严重吗？”

“你要做好心里准备。”医生不带感情的叙述着。“毕竟有些事情不是人为就能改变的。”  
“药其实没什么用，不过我还是给你开一点。接下来的三周时间你要尽量开心的度过，要享受生活，别在意别人的目光，我建议你旅游放松，吃点好的，毕竟人生那么短暂……”

王嘉尔从口罩后面发出一声绝望的尖叫，开始有滚滚泪珠从他大而圆润的瞳眸中坠落。

“原来，我只剩下三周了吗。”他眼眶通红，抿嘴抽泣到断气。“可是我还有好多事没干，还没吃在范的鸡腿，珍荣送的书还没看，答应妈妈要回香港看她结果也没回去，还还还还没跟喜欢的人表白啊，可是我马上要死了。”

他抹了把眼泪，继续凄惨得边哭边说，“我要写遗书！我要把所有钱留给爸妈，我要跟段马克表白，我整整暗恋了他五年他怎么能不知道呜呜呜混蛋大白痴！”

哭到伤心处，一把攥住医生的手，神情而忧伤：“医生，是什么病？你说吧，我能接受的！”

“又没说你只有三周能活，”

医生甩开他的手，一副看神经病的表情，“我是说你这个病过三周自然就会好，吃药根本没效果。不过痊愈的过程可能有点艰难，我叫你想开点忍一忍就过去了。”

“吓死我了。”小明星呼出一口气，瞪大蓄水池一样的眼睛。“那......到底是什么病啊？”

“全称第三方可视性吸引症，”医生再推眼镜，唇边挂上一丝不怀好意的微笑。

“学术上通俗的称呼它为——可爱病。”

2.  
事情是从七天以前开始诡异的。  
那天他们刚刚结束午夜档节目录制，回到宿舍已经接近凌晨两点，天气很热，大家腰酸背痛疲惫不堪，潦草洗漱一下就准备去睡觉。

王嘉尔第二个洗澡，并且在打上洗发液以后发现自己第N+1次忘记拿浴巾了，正好金菠萝窝在浴室外面的沙发床上打游戏，王嘉尔带着歉意痛苦挣扎反复犹豫了足有一秒，最终将浴室大门打开一道缝，他探出脑袋喊道，“谦米啊，帮哥拿一下浴巾好不好。”

金有谦头都不抬，两根手指在屏幕上戳来点去，一挺加特林大杀四方，正值激|战关头，他全神贯注，完全没听见王嘉尔微弱的呼救。

“有—谦—”他不得不再叫了一次，室内空调开得很冷，在不把身上的水擦干估计的二天就要感冒了。“阿西，快帮我拿一下浴巾啦，就不能关心一下哥哥的需求吗，白对你那么好了！”

金有谦终于听见了他哥的呼唤，嗯嗯啊啊很敷衍的答了一声。

“等我把这局打完啦，很快的。”

王嘉尔等来那条浴巾已经是十五分钟以后了，他想着还不如直接|裸|奔出来拿也比冻成冰块强得多，结果金有谦居然恶人告状先一步抱怨上了，“啊啊，哥就不能记得洗澡之前把浴巾带进去吗？每次都要我来拿很困扰的。”

王嘉尔蹂|躏着湿漉漉的头发冲他嘻嘻一笑，心里正一遍遍大分贝播音：到底是我重要还是游戏重要，臭小子。

洗完澡他决定去客厅找点东西喝。刚走进客厅就与翻冰箱的段宜恩打了个照面。

段宜恩穿着一件宽大的无袖，双臂伸展出匀称白皙的肌肉，他扶着冰箱门喝水，喉结微动，头发上的水珠顺着颈部流畅的线条一路向下，留给看客一个锋利的侧颜。

王嘉尔盯着他痛苦地捂胸：老子心里住了头小鹿。

段宜恩喝了两口水，捏着塑料瓶瞥了他一眼，脸上略过一丝不悦，“跟你说过几遍了洗完头把头发吹干，傻了吗，感冒怎么办！”

他径直朝王嘉尔走过来，把挂在肩头的浴巾甩到他脑袋上，逗狗似的使尽揉了揉。王嘉尔的脑袋隔着一层浴巾布料在他温热的手掌下摇来晃去，还蛮舒服，他边享受边小声委屈，“你也没擦——啊呀！”

段宜恩拍西瓜似的往他脑壳上来了一下，“叫哥。”

“哦哥，”王嘉尔撇撇嘴，“我渴死了。”

他的马克哥收回手掌，把浴巾一|抽，压制着扬起来的嘴角心情不错的走掉了。王嘉尔怀中一凉，他喝过的那瓶矿泉水不知什么时候被塞进了自己怀里，拿起来喝了一口才反应过来哪里不对，满脸通红得瞧了瞧瓶口，猛得扭头对背后那人喊，“你喝过了给我！”

段宜恩已经走到房间门口，轻轻挑眉，发出一个意味不明的鼻音。

“早点睡哦，嘉嘉。”暗恋对象温柔地说着，闪身溜进房间。

王嘉尔在客厅里呆站片刻，突然仰头像干啤酒一样把矿泉水给吹|了。他感觉心房里里不仅住了头鹿，还是头抽烟戴墨镜挂大金链子手持加特林的社会鹿，说不定还是头羊癫疯鹿。一见到段宜恩就一边机关枪一边大摆锤轮番上阵，震耳欲聋堪比蹦迪。

这直接导致了它的主人心脏绞痛呼吸不畅面如烧炭，结果人家还是个肉眼可见的直男，对所有弟弟都一样照顾，说不定完全没把他的小鹿乱蹦当回事儿。

我是个大傻逼。王嘉尔红着脸想。

明明都表现得这么明显了。

3.  
好，这只是故事的开始，现在我们的诡异时间到了。

正常人一般都觉得被所有人夸赞可爱事件幸福的事吧。对此王嘉尔同学是很拒绝的，别人夸他可爱没意见，问题是夸赞对象是自家成员哥哥弟弟的话，这种夸赞所带来的影响就很快从得意变成惶恐最后成为烦不胜烦深受其扰。

导火索是那天晚上不停段宜恩的劝告，带着一头湿淋淋的头发进了空调房，导致王嘉尔第二天眼睛都没睁开就连打十几个大喷嚏。

感冒。王嘉尔想，问题是也没有身体很不舒服，难道只是单纯的鼻炎？

他烦恼着下午的综艺能不能挨过去，边大喷嚏边一把拉开房门，就看见崔荣宰杵在门口想被定格了一样，一只手还悬在空中准备敲门，甚至连脸上淡淡的不耐烦都没退下去，眼睛却先一步因为惊讶而瞪大。

“荣宰啊，你……先……”王嘉尔突然觉得鼻子很痒，一个问句刚突出头一个字，先来了个惊天大喷嚏。

打完他就绝望了——崔荣宰顶级洁癖，估计要嫌弃死他。

不料这个弟弟完全不按套路出牌，别说嫌弃，狭长的眼睛里居然开始闪烁激动的光芒——激动到凑过来一把攥住他的肩膀狠狠拍了一巴掌，王嘉尔在弟弟所赐的大力出奇迹的头晕眼花中听到了崔小七饱含感情的声音——

“杰森哥今天…….好可爱哦。”

“废什么话。”王嘉尔看神经病一样得白了他一眼，“你哥我岁岁年年年年岁岁千秋万代一览江湖可爱从未改变。”

“让开让开。”他撇下崔小七吃早饭去了。

王嘉尔起得太晚，队友已经把早餐吃得差不多了，望着空空的餐盘他一阵忧郁，完全忘了以前别的队友晚起的时候他们也是这样坏心眼得吃光早餐，简直幼稚得一匹。

虽然说现在是减肥时期也不能这么挨饿吧，王同学满世界找他马克哥准备空手套白羊勒索点零食当早餐。

正这样想着，一个饭团被递到跟前，朴珍荣把饭团往他脸上一贴，不算太热络也不冷淡地说，“给你留的，快吃。”

王嘉尔深受其感动然而很有礼貌：谢谢——阿嚏！！！

这个喷嚏来得气势汹汹毫无预兆，在双方都没有预料到的情况下直冲帕金庸面门，王嘉尔眼睁睁看着他的表情一点点阴霾遍布，心中顿时警铃大作。

果不其然朴珍荣伸出一只手往他圆滚滚的脸颊上拧了一把，语气冰冷刺骨——

“杰森太危险了。无论是对我，还是对其他人，都是威胁。”他紧紧拧着眉头，“你说！你告诉我！这一切，究竟是为什么！”

“你今天为什么这么可爱！”

莫一菇？？？！

王嘉尔愣在原地，嘴角抽搐不止。

妈的幻听是病啊！

下一个中枪的是金菠萝，在他洗澡时呼唤好弟弟拿浴巾的时候以惊悚的速度闪现到浴室门口。

“杰森哥！给你浴巾，面布的麻布的鸭绒的鹅绒的，所有材质我都拿过来了。”

“这么快？”王嘉尔有些惊讶，“你刚刚在干嘛？”

“打游戏啊。”金有谦冲他奶笑。

王嘉尔被他盯得汗毛倒竖，只好在一边尬笑，“打断你打游戏对不起啦。”

金有谦眼睛一闪，立即冲到他面前摇头晃脑甩动无形的尾巴。

“游戏哪有你重要啦，”他笑着攥住王嘉尔的手，“毕竟杰森哥那么可爱！”

弟弟上手就要抱，被王杰森艰难得挣脱开，“有有有有谦米你听我说——鹅绒那条不是浴巾——”他扒下金有谦八爪鱼一样的手臂，“那个是香O儿披肩啊啊啊啊啊——”

All in all，王嘉尔终于意识到有哪里不对了。

他的队友们，好像一夜之间，从钢铁直男，摇身一变，一个个的都他妈成了死给。

4.  
“所以说这不是感冒，也不是鼻炎，也不是狂躁症，也不是精神病，也不是宫颈癌——”王嘉尔绝望了，“这玩意儿他|妈|的叫可爱病？！”

“会变可爱吗？”他扯过医生桌子上的镜子对着自己的脸一通猛照，“眼睛变大？还是鼻头翘了？我怎么看不出来。”

“你当然看不出来。”医生不屑得一撇嘴，“这种可爱病毒以一人为媒介，向周边扩散式辐射，然而它有自体免疫效果，所以你完全不知道自己产生了什么变化，但周围的人都会觉得你很可爱。”

“那你现在觉得我可爱吗？”

“Emmmmmmm,”中年医生猥琐一笑，“老实说有点想摸头。”

“变态！”

“总而言之，”医生一拍桌子，“这种病人家想得还得不了呢！你应该好好享受这三周被所有人追捧的日子，机不可失时不再来，这可是表白的好时机呢！”

“什么……表白的好时机？”王嘉尔问。

“这三周里，所有被你身上可爱病毒辐射过的人都会觉得你是世界上最可爱的人，趁这时候表白有百分之九十九点九的几率都会同意的吧。”

段宜恩白净的脸颊在他脑海里一闪而过。他心里的社会鹿正提|枪|上|膛蠢蠢欲动。

王嘉尔脑袋一低，把这话偷偷摸摸记在了心底。

他喜欢段宜恩五年都没敢跟人表白。职业是一个原因，怂是一个原因，段宜恩太MAN了也是一个原因。

说起来personality比较MAN的男生是钢铁直男的概率比较高，他怕段宜恩从此看他的目光中夹杂了看死给的目光，阿西，说到底还不是怂。

问题是假如段宜恩被可爱病毒辐射了那么一下下，觉得他可爱了一点点，那么告白的成功率会不会提升那么一点呢。

这个问题有待实践啊。王嘉尔给自己壮胆。

说起来自从得了可爱病之后段宜恩好像一次也没有夸过他可爱耶。

怎么回事？简直百思不得其解。

5.  
我准备去表白了！王嘉尔给自己打气。

哪怕是三周限定的恋爱也好。反正跟对内杰出帅逼拍拖也不，他倒不担心会被拒绝，反正有可爱病毒加持，他就不信段宜恩对世界上最可爱得王嘎一的表白无动于衷。

在从私人诊所回宿舍的路上他买了罐啤酒喝干净，在心中小鹿敲锣打鼓吹唢呐的buff中雄赳赳气昂昂地敲开宿舍大门。

门一开就是林在范的脸。  
里兜手捧一盘鸡腿摆在他面前，满脸写着我正在分享快来吃的表情，“杰森要不要吃鸡腿呀？”

“不要，马克在哪儿？”

“鸡腿很香哦。”

“谢谢，但是不要。马克哥在哪里呀？”

“这里面可是有我的独门秘方哟。”

“我知道，但是马克哥在哪里？”

“这个鸡腿要给最可爱的人吃呢……”

王嘉尔对那一盆散发圣光的鸡腿望而却步，他已经整整吃了一星期林在范的特制鸡腿，现在对鸡腿抱有弑亲之仇，仿佛那是将他与段宜恩鹊桥分离罪魁祸首。

但是今天他王嘉尔忍了！为了恋爱，为了伟大的爱情！他一口叼住味道奇诡的鸡腿，飞奔上楼，一脚踹开段宜恩的房门，关门，上锁，一气呵成。果然酒壮怂人胆。

段宜恩正对着电脑打游戏，中场休息，一看到是他，皱起的眉头马上平复下来，“我们嘉嘉又傻掉了？骨头都不知道吐出来？”他说着把纸篓拎过来，王嘉尔只是呆看着他，一不留神把鸡腿骨给咽下去了。结果他开始大力咳嗽，一个接一个打喷嚏，源源不断释放出病毒，脸颊涨|得仿佛染色河豚鱼。

段宜恩过来拍他的背，动作很温柔，就像他一直以来所做的那样。

“嘉嘉有话要跟我说吗？是不能告诉其他人的、只有我能听的事情吗？”

王嘉尔低着头，一声没啃。

我喜欢你啊，我喜欢你。因为你很照顾我，因为你给了我依靠，真喜欢你。

你看我现在是不是很可爱。可不可以做我男朋友呀。

本来应该是很浪漫的。王嘉尔不知道自己为什么要自作孽把段宜恩跟林在范联系在一起。莫名其妙他就看见段宜恩微手捧一盘冒黑气的鸡腿，眯着眼睛对他三百六十度无死角微笑。

“可爱的嘉嘉来吃我可爱的鸡腿吧…………”

Emmmmmmm

他突然又怂了。

他想他还是不希望段宜恩这样的。因为可爱病勉为其难喜欢他三周，在病毒的影响下被迫着喜欢他，好像也是对段宜恩的不公平吧。他喜欢可爱的女孩子，哪怕对别人再温柔他也不可能因为王嘉尔改了性取向啊。

段宜恩说：嘉嘉想对我说什么吗？

王嘉尔沉默了片刻。

“没什么。”他笑了。

算了算了算了，怂了怂了怂了，心里的小鹿被谋杀了

“哦对，有一个问题。”王嘉尔重新看他，感觉说不出来的微妙的难受。“你有没有觉得我…….就是那种…..突然地，哪里不一样了？”

“什么不一样？”段宜恩莫名其妙了一会儿，随后恍然大悟，“哦！你是说在范他们最近对你的态度啊，他们心情好了就间歇性发发疯，嘉嘉不用理他们。”

王嘉尔一听更难过了。

“真的没有不一样？你真的都不觉得我哪里变了？”

段宜恩走过来想摸摸他的头，“嘉嘉就是嘉嘉呀，在我眼里永远都是这样的王嘉尔，不会变的。”

王嘉尔推开他的手，低着头走了出去。

什么嘛。原来段马克免疫可爱病辐射，段马克一点都不觉得他可爱。还表什么白，成功率为零，麻烦心头小鹿切腹自尽。

没事。他红着眼圈想，那就在一边远远的看好了，直到有一天不喜欢了，直到有一天释然这该死的单向恋情。

总会有这么一天。

6.  
当王嘉尔耳朵起茧已经快不认识“可爱”二字的时候，长长的三周终于结束了。

他去原来那家诊所体检，上次那个医生拿着报告观摩。

“完全痊愈了呢。”医生说，“受到可爱病辐射的人应该也已经变回来了。”

王嘉尔听到这话差点痛哭流涕。他真的受不了林在范的鸡腿攻势了，再吃下去估计性命不保。

他向医生道谢，准备离开时又想起了一个问题。

“医生，有没有人会对可爱病的辐射免疫啊？”

“极少一部分人会出现这种情况。”医生推了推眼镜笑道，“你想一想，什么样的人会免疫可爱病辐射呢？”

7.  
果然习惯大家死给以后突然回到直男模式反而不正常。

金有谦拿浴巾时继续骂骂咧咧，朴珍荣把留的早饭隔空抛过来正中他头顶，林在范独吞十五只小鸡腿，崔荣宰叫人起床时把门板拍得跟上门讨债的包租婆一样，段宜恩继续保持不变。

终于在林在范吃掉最后一只外卖鸡腿之后王嘉尔崩溃的趴在桌子上夸张大叫——

“人性呢！人心都是冷的吗！上星期还一个个对我那么好，一口一个小可爱，现在呢？连个鸡腿都不留个我！一群负心汉！杰森难道不是你们的小可爱了吗？！”

“油腻。”里兜说。  
“做作。”帕金庸皱眉。  
“不要忘了带浴巾。”金有谦面无表情。  
“我说么时候说过你是小可爱？”崔小七满面疑惑。

“绝交，我们绝交，”王嘉尔有气无力的叹息。

突然大家好像意识到还有一个人没讲过，众人的目光一下子都集中在了段宜恩身上。

王嘉尔有点紧张，他坐正身体，目光和段宜恩在空中交错着流转到别处。

“我有说过的好不好。”

接着他听见了对方一贯的、温和而低沉的声音，静静地飘着，像春藤在软风里打着炽暖的卷。

“嘉嘉一直是小可爱嘛，我有说过的。所以你可以跟其他人绝交，就是不许跟我绝交。”

成员们大喊心机，而王嘉尔开始发愣。

他的可爱病到底好没好？  
段宜恩到底免疫不免疫？  
段宜恩说这话是违心的吗？

显然他打死也不愿相信段宜恩是违心的。

那么答案就之剩下一个了——

“你想一想，什么样的人会免疫可爱病辐射呢？你好好想一想嘛！”

“生病之前就觉得你可爱的人。”

“又或者，生病之前就喜欢你的人，将这种喜欢，一直持续到了现在。”

END.


End file.
